


Tubthumping

by sisabet, Trelkez



Series: sisabet's 2017 Videos [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Download Available, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Video, Video Format: MP4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 01:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11863989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/pseuds/sisabet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trelkez/pseuds/Trelkez
Summary: "Who is the warrior immortalized in this song?" Thor demands to know. "The one who gets knocked down repeatedly, yet cannot be kept down? We must hear of his resilience again!" -- Semaphore by DevilDoll





	Tubthumping

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Semaphore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/314102) by [DevilDoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilDoll/pseuds/DevilDoll). 



> Content notes: vid contains bright flashes. / Spoiler warning: includes footage from trailers for Thor: Ragnarok.
> 
> Premiered in VividCon Club Vivid.

Download (right click/save): **[101MB MP4](http://trelkez.net/vids/thor_sisakez_tubthumping.m4v)**

Streaming password: mjolnir


End file.
